


Together

by irontallica666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Easter, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, anna is their child, casdean - Freeform, named after cas sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irontallica666/pseuds/irontallica666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean walks with his daughter, Anna, through the woods on Easter morning, when they suddenly walk into someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's Easter and yea, it's incredibly fluffy and sappy.
> 
> Feel free to check my Tumblr irontallica666 any time for more fics, drabbles and SPN posts :)

  


"Grab it, Anna!" Dean shouted to his daughter. Anna laughed and ran towards the egg Dean had just thrown.

Dean smiled and walked on. As Anna ran through the woods, he thought about what had happened so far.

He had fallen in love with Castiel, the angel of the Lord. Sam and Dean had given up hunting when Sam had found a girl. A few years later, both Sam and Dean had split up and now lived on their own.

It had been weird, after so many years with Sam, but he knew his little brother needed this.

Dean and Cas had bought a small house, and a few years later, they adopted a child. It was a girl, and they named her Anna, after Cas' sister. They had been happy, but then, one day, Cas had just disappeared without any reason. Dean had been mad, but he kept taking care of Anna.

In the beginning he had been hoping to see Cas, walking in the woods they had walked in so many times. But after 4 years, he'd given up.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Anna ran towards him, and he picked her up. She was 6 years old now, and she often asked about her other daddy. Dean thought it was sad she had to grow up with only pictures of her second parent. He had always told Anna her other dad had things to do. That he would come back. But Dean knew he wouldn't.

He never understood why Cas had left, he hasn't left a message, it was just one morning, when Dean woke up to Anna's crying and an empty bed. At first, he thought Cas has been going outside he did thay every once in a while. But when he had soothed Anna, then 1.5 years old, in his arms, and Cas hadn't come back in 3 hours he was starting to get worried.

He had prayed, for days, weeks, months, years, but then he gave up. He knew Cas wouldn't come back and no matter how much he missed Cas, he was fine. Anna had grown up so well, she was a beautiful kid with a good heart.

She didn't have many friends, Dean would always be part hunter and he still didn't trust anyone that easily, but she was fine with it. She liked to see how Dean cooked, and she liked to bake cookies with him.

She also liked to sit on the vacuum as he tried to clean the house, and she liked to mess up the bedsheets when Dean tried to fold them.

He couldn't get mad at her though, he was too happy with her. She was the one who kept him standing when Cas had left. Without her, he'd be a puddle of tears and drinks on the bed right now.

And now, he was spending Easter with her like they always did. He'd let her search for eggs in the morning, in the same woods he used to walk through with Cas. Then, they'd go back home and he'd make a nice brunch for the both of them, eggs with bacon and cheese, toast, and hot chocolate. After that, they'd sit on the couch and watch a movie. She really liked the Disney ones and Dean had never seen them before.

After watching a movie, they'd go to Uncle Sam and spend dinner with Sam and his wife, and Bobby. When they'd drove home, Anna would always ask about Cas. If Sam and Bobby had known him. If they liked him. If Cas would have been there, would he join the dinner too, if Cas would like to bake cookies as well, and if Cas would also enjoy Dean's meals.

It was always painful, but Dean was willing to do anything to make his girl happy. He worked a real job, he brought Anna to school every day and brought her back home as well. He didn't hire a housemaid when Cas left, he just worked harder, and did everything himself.

Dean was proud of how far they had come together, Anna and him. He just wished Cas could've been there.

Suddenly, Anna let go of his hand, and ran away. She must have seen another egg, which was weird because Dean hadn't thrown any.

"Dad! Daddy, come here!" Anna shouted, and immediately, Dean started running.

"I'm coming!" Dean shouted back. He hoped Anna hadn't hurt herself, she did the weirdest things these days.

He ran around the corner and found Anna, looking at someone.

"Daddy, is this the man from the pictures?" She asked, and Dean froze.

 _"_ _Cas_ _?"_

"Dean." The same voice, the same look in those crystal blue eyes, the same expression on his face.

Dean didn't know what to do. After more than five and a half years , Cas stood there right before him.

"Are you my other daddy? Dad talks about you so much! He says you have beautiful eyes and an amazing voice. You know, he always says you would come back. You're not gonna leave again, are you?"

Anna asked so many questions all at once, while looking up at Cas. Cas just went down until he was at Anna's eye height. "You're beautiful," he whispered. Dean saw a tear in Cas' eye.

Dean was still frozen. Should he hug Cas? Kiss him? Be mad? He didn't know.

But then Cas stood back up. "Dean," he still whispered. "Dean, I am  _so_ _proud_ _of_ _you_ _."_

Dean just opened his arms and Cas slid in like they were both a part of a yin and yang. They stood there for what felt like hours when they felt two small arms around their legs. Dean laughed and picked up Anna, bringing her into their hug.

And that's how they spent Easter brunch,  _together_ _,_ both Cas and Anna watching how Dean made their food. They watched the movie  _together_ _,_ Anna snuggled up between both Dean and Cas.

And their Easter dinner? They spent it  _together_ _,_ with Sam, and Bobby, and Anna. The people they loved.

That night, after they had brought Anna to bed,  _together_ _,_ they talked for hours. Cas said he was captured by heaven. They thought an angel of the Lord shouldn't spend his time with an ex-hunter and a child.

They had made him choose: he either got to say goodbye one time and go back to doing his tasks as an angel, or they'd have take his grace and let him be a human.

"What did you choose?" Dean asked, afraid for the answer. He knew Cas had been an angel, and he'd obey heaven for most of the time.

"I chose for you and Anna," Cas said, and kissed Dean for the first time in 5.5 years.

Later that night, they went to bed, crawled under the blankets, and cuddled. And that's how they fell asleep.  _Together_ _._


End file.
